Regret is a Vice for Regular People
by Full Shadow Alchemist
Summary: But he should have been there, the voice that had ruined everything had said. He's your boyfriend, shouldn't he want to spend more time with you? When you're having a bad time, shouldn't he be there? That had been the foundation of his argument when he'd slammed the axe down and opened his mouth. Viking AU


**Viking AU, heavily influenced by a Pandora Hearts fanfic from a long time ago.**  
**Hopefully that won't get me sued.**

* * *

Regret, regret, regret. The feeling burned though him in tandem with the falling rain. Jack had made a terrible mistake, which in Jackson Overland terms, meant he had fucked up spectacularly. Again.

It hadn't been that big of a deal. Hiccup had always been prone to wandering off on his own, ever since they were kids. Giving him a dragon just meant he could go farther for longer. It just came hand in hand with sharing him with the rest of the village. He just had bad timing. Jack had just been at the end of his patience.

The young man sighed and drew his cloak closer. The rain was barely being buffered by the rocks hanging over his head. It was cold and most of it landed on his face. The dragon to his left shuffled.

Emma had always been a weak girl. Not like Hiccup's gangly figure and weak muscles. Weak in how she caught a cold with every other rainfall and ran out of breath too fast when she ran. Part of why Jack hadn't been too concerned with getting his own dragon was because he spent so much of his time with Emma. Nothing to stop him now, he guessed.

Jack flinched away from his own thought. It wasn't fair, and it never will be. Hiccup, who'd been gone in the week it had happened, hadn't been fair either.

But he should have been there, the voice that had ruined everything had said. He's your boyfriend, shouldn't he want to spend more time with you? When you're having a bad time, shouldn't he be there? That had been the foundation of his argument when he'd slammed the axe down and opened his mouth. Because that was how all his fucks ups started.

Hiccup had been glowing when he'd returned. From Jack's sour point of view, he'd been mocking in his shine. Their other friends had all gone about it appropriately. Astrid and Fishlegs said their sorries, Snotlout suffered him the entire first night, even the twins gave a heartfelt, "sucks, man", before leaving him alone. He remembers walking away first. He remembers convincing a juvenile dragon to fly him off of Berk to some forsaken islet. Right now, he remembers regret.

Regret from who? Regret over what? His head was spinning. He couldn't remember.

* * *

He'd wanted to go back when it stopped raining. It'd been noon when they had left, and it started raining half an hour after that. They'd landed to avoid being pushed around by the wind currents. The sun was setting now, and it hadn't stopped raining. Jack couldn't stop shivering.

What had he said?

* * *

Hiccup had been glowing. Jack threw his axe down and opened his mouth. They both said something. Jack said something about responsibility and being needed here. Something implied a sore spot with his father.

When Hiccup gets hurt, he's quiet. He goes tense and slack all at once, big eyes going bigger, like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. But he's learned how to defend himself, as of late. Those big eyes narrowed, lips pursed, and he spat a reply. Something about responsibility, and Jack being a great role model for that. Something implied Emma.

When Jack gets hurt, he acts rashly and retreats with bruised pride, feelings, soul. He remembers crying, and he remembers running away first.

* * *

It stopped raining after the sun came back. Jack tried getting up and lurched painfully and fell on his face. He couldn't stop shivering. The dragon snuffled at his hair and chirped. His clothes were soaked and he had mud on his face. The sky was spinning.

With a louder chirp this time, the dragon took flight. Looks like it gave up on him. He was about ready to give up on him.

He remembers crying and running away first. He remembers the regret and horrid realization Hiccup wore, but mostly, Jack remembers his.

Had he cried? He thinks he's crying now.

* * *

Emma had been the one crying, Jack decides.

* * *

He is barely aware of hands and voices shaking through him. It feels like Emma woke up early and was bouncing on his bed. She wants him to wake up. Jack tries, he really does, but his eyes just won't stay open. Something strikes his face. It's enough to make him gasp awake, but he can't keep it up and drifts off again.

"Come on, come on! Jack, you have to stay awake!"

Whose voice is that? What are they talking about?

He feels himself being pulled forcefully upright and hit again. He's marginally more successful at staying awake this time. Who was…oh, Hiccup, Hiccup, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, it's so fucked up, Hiccup, I'm sorry…

"No, no no no, no, Jack, don't say that. I'm sorry, I should have stayed, I'm really sorry Jack. Jack, listen, we have to get you back to Berk, do you think you can hang on to Toothless?"

The sting from the slap was wearing off. Jack just wanted to curl up and freeze. The world was spinning and he couldn't breathe without choking on a sob. He. Couldn't. Stop. Shivering.

"Hiccup, he's delirious, I don't think he could hold on-"

"Fishlegs's right, we're going to have to tie him into the saddle-"

"All right, Snotlout, fly back to Berk and let them know we'll need a healer ready. Astrid, come help me- Jack, stay with me Jack-"

The voices and his vision are swimming. He slumps and lets his faraway body be manhandled. He opens his eyes on his own for the first time when he hears a chirp. The young dragon who'd left watches with its head cocked to the side. Looks like it'd not given up on him after all.

"No one's giving up on you, Jack," Hiccup says behind him. Jack came feel the warmth of his glow between them. He keeps a hand on Jack's shoulder, and a second later, they're flying.

* * *

**Wrote this one a couple of months back, funny enough, when I was in a good mood.**  
**Hope it didn't destroy your feelings!**

**Lots of love :)**


End file.
